Blackout
by MysteryProf
Summary: The storm outside Mystery Room raged on as Alfendi attended to his case files and Lucy was watching a horror movie. During this small moment the unexpected happens; a blackout. *Lucifendi*


**A/N: The idea for this fic came from a Tumblr user, missahiru. The idea was theirs, all I did was bring it to life.  
EDIT: The ending of this has been _slightly _changed.  
**

* * *

**Blackout**

Alfendi Layton sat at his desk, browsing through a complex case file for about the sixth time to make sure that not a single detail was missed. The rain gently and rhythmically drummed against the window's glass as thunder boomed in the distance and the night's darkness swallowed up the city outside. The already dim lights in Mystery Room flickered and it was brought to Alfendi's attention that the placed seemed too quiet. The one person that kept Mystery Room alive with energy seemed to have disappeared while he was devoted to his work. Where was she? Where was Lucy Baker?

Alfendi got up to investigate Mystery Room's only other room and he quickly found his assistant. Lucy was curled up like a ball in the corner of the sofa, her hat being used to shield her face from the jump scare moments in the movie she was watching. Alfendi flipped on the light switch and Lucy let out a small scream and fell off the sofa.

"By 'eck Prof! You scared me to death!"

"I didn't mean to startle you Lucy… But what are you doing in here?" He felt bad for making her fall, Lucy now rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"I'm watchin' one of those horror movies. I were planning on watchin' summat else, but they were all you 'ad. I never would 'ave thought you were a horror movie person Prof."

"They actually aren't-"

There was a loud boom of thunder and all the lights went off in Mystery Room, putting Alfendi and Lucy completely in the dark while neither of them could see an inch in front of their face. Another small scream escaped form Lucy's lips.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

"'Aye Prof, jus' a bit scared of the dark." A bit was an understatement for Lucy; she was terrified of the dark, always has been since she was little. But she didn't want to show weakness in front of her mentor, when together they've faced some criminals who would gladly kill them where they stood. A little darkness should be no problem for DC Lucy Baker to face!

"Come on Lucy, I have a flashlight somewhere in my desk." Lucy felt something touch her hand and instantly flinched away from it; she quickly realized it was Alfendi's hand. "Give me your hand Lucy."

She placed her hand in his and it was then that his conclusions were true; Lucy's last statement was a lie. Her whole hand was trembling horribly; he didn't realize just how scared of the dark she really was.

Alfendi carefully lead her to his desk and let go of Lucy's hand to rummage through its multiple drawers. He didn't need the room's lights; he could walk through Mystery Room perfectly with a blindfold if he had to.

A tiny part of Lucy was glad that the room had lost its lights; if they had been on now they would have shown how beet red her face really was. She didn't think she'd end up holding hands with her mentor who she constantly told herself she didn't have feelings for… but she did. Even though she did like him, he didn't seem like the type who would fall in love so easily.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy finally noticed that something was wrong; the sound of Alfendi going through the drawers had stopped moments ago. "Prof? Where did you go?" Lucy began to shake again as her attempt to scan the pitch black room failed; she was left in the dark. The thunder outside went off again, but this time in a small chain like it was laughing at her; mocking her.

"Lucy." He whispered her name in her ear; she felt his breath on her neck. Her heart rapidly picked up its pace as it pounded in her chest. She whipped around and placed her arm out to find Alfendi, but he wasn't there. Something then occurred to her.

"Potty Prof! This isn't funny!" She had just about had it with Alfendi's darker half when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey Lucy." She turned around again. "Boo!" Fear washed over Lucy as Potty Prof's face was right up in front of hers; the point of their noses almost touching. He held the flashlight shining on his face so Lucy could see right into his amber eyes, locks of crimson hair almost in their way. Lucy couldn't help that the sudden scare made her yelp again.

"I don't get you Lucy Baker. You can face the toughest of criminals in an investigation, but you can't bear to be in the littlest amount of dark. I have to say that you're pathetic." Potty Prof backed away from Lucy, chuckling to himself; and this time he kept the flashlight on.

Lucy ignored Potty Prof's last comment, crossing her arms and giving him the best playful pouty face she could, wanting some kind of apology from the man. "Pr-Prof!" To Lucy's surprise, Placid Prof gave her a light hug, holding on to her.

"I'm sorry Lucy… I didn't meant to scare you"

"It's alright Prof; it were jus' a joke... Don't worry 'bout it." Lucy couldn't hold the little scare against him; Placid Prof couldn't help who he really was.

"Well yes, I suppose it was…" Silence followed after Alfendi's words as the two stayed surrounded by darkness in each other's embrace, feeling their hearts beat in their chest. Lucy felt safe in Alfendi's arms, Potty or Placid.

The lights in Mystery Room flickered back on, lighting the room with a very dim glow.

"Hey Prof, you can 'et go of me now." Alfendi looked down at Lucy's face to see her blushing horribly and he let her go.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I-I'm 'eading home for the night Prof." Lucy's words rushed out of her mouth as she scurried to the door. She finally had some evidence that the Prof might love her back, and that gave Lucy some new hope.

"Be careful Lucy!" She was already out the door and heading down the hall by the time Alfendi said anything. Now he had something to worry about, the hope that his assistant would make it home safe through the storm and the dark.

_'Well played. Maybe you aren't so pathetic after all.'_

_'I was only trying to comfort her; at least __**I**__ didn't scare her.'_

_'Oh shut up! She said she'll come back tomorrow, late might I add, like nothing happened; she always does.' _

Alfendi gazed back out into the window, listening to the calm beat of the rain on the glass and smiled. He knew Lucy was his, and after tonight's events she knew it for sure too.

* * *

**It occurred to me while writing this that I have problems writing fluff and such because I'm not a romance person. Oh well... **

**Favorite or leave a review if you want. (Reviews are my life blood! :D)**

**-MysteryProf**


End file.
